The Descendants
by SilverRouge
Summary: The Villains have been released from the Isle. Many Villains have fled the Villains. Many taking their children. Many Children stayed. Who are these Children? Will they seek revenge with their Parents? Or will they fight them to preserve peace in Auradon? Here's their stories from the Isle.
1. All Strings Attached - Stromboli

Stephan

The bells of the clocks that cover the walls of the workshop indicate that it is now nine o'clock, and the Maker announces that it is time for bed. After everyone bid each other goodnight, the woodcutter got into bed, and noticed a Wishing Star through the window. He made a wish that the Puppet he made would become a real boy, before falling asleep.

The wishing star started to glow brighter, and get closer to the window. Eventually, reaching the workshop, it transforms into a Fairy. She approached Puppet and, fulfilling the Maker's wish, brought the puppet to life with a tap of her wand. The Puppet was delighted and surprised at his ability to move and talk. The Fairy informed him, however, that he is not a real boy yet, and must prove himself good, caring and unselfish to become real, by learning the difference between right and wrong. After the Conscience hops in to explain to Puppet, the Fairy dubs the cricket the boy's conscience and leaves, warning that him to always let his conscience be his guide.

After the Conscience's unsuccessful attempts to tell the boy the difference, the boy tells him that he wants "to do right". This wakes the Maker, who cautiously searches the room. On finding the boy moving and talking, he first thinks he is dreaming, but is eventually convinced, and delighted, that his 'son' is alive. Winding the music boxes, everyone celebrates the boy being alive. However the boy gets distracted by a candle and, not knowing what it is, sets his finger on fire. Quickly, the Maker panics and extinguishes the wooden boy's finger in the fish bowl. He decides that they should go to sleep before anything else happens.

The next morning, the Puppet excitedly says goodbye to the Maker, schoolbook and an apple for teacher in hand. He is noticed by a fox and cat, who, knowing the value of a moving puppet without strings, "befriend" him, intending to sell him. The fox tells the boy that he is just the type to become an actor. He and the cat lead him through the streets, the Conscience, meanwhile, is "late on his first day", and tries to catch the Puppet's attention by jumping on the Fox's hat. The cat, trying to hit the cricket, hits the fox on the head with a hammer, forcing his hat over his eyes and momentarily preventing him from seeing what is happening while the cat tries to pry the hat off. The Conscience tells the boy not to give in to temptation, but is ignored, and the boy accompanies the fox and cat to "be an actor" while the cricket desperately runs after them.

They take the boy to a Puppet Show Caravan, where a puppet master buys the wooden boy and makes him his star attraction. That evening, the cricket watches from a lamp post as the boy performs for the audience, and is met with enthusiastic applause as onlookers throw money on to the stage. Thinking that he was wrong in trying to stop the boy, he leaves deciding to let the living puppet continue without him. The Maker, meanwhile, is worried when the boy does not return from school, and leaves the workshop to look for him. In the caravan, after the show, the puppet master congratulates the Puppet for making him so much money, and tells him that he will become a star. Delighted, the boy makes to leave to go home but is stopped by the Master, who grabs him and throws him into a wooden birdcage, telling him that he will keep him there, taking him out only to put on shows as they tour the world. When the Puppet is too old to entertain audiences, he will use him for firewood. Laughing, the Master leaves the carriage, slamming the door. As the caravan begins to move, the boy weeps as he tries to whistle for his conscience.

Outside in the rain, the cricket watches the caravan pass. He decides to wish the boy good luck and say goodbye to him, but is surprised to find him locked up rather than "sitting in the lap of luxury." He tells the cricket that the man is going to chop him into firewood. He tries to unlock the cage but fails. He stays with the boy and weeps over their predicament, while the Maker passes the caravan, with unheard pleas for his son. When all hope seems lost, the Fairy appears in the caravan. She asks the boy why he did not go to school, but the wooden boy lies, telling her that they were captured by monsters. When his nose grows longer with each lie that he tells, until it has become a tree limb, complete with leaves and a bird's nest. The Fairy tells him that a lie keeps growing, "until it's as plain as the nose on your face". The Puppet promises to be good, and his nose shrinks back to normal size. The Fairy frees the duo from the cage and vanishes, saying that this is the last time she can help. Quickly, they manage to sneak out of the caravan as it is moving.

Meanwhile, the fox and cat are celebrating seated opposite from the Coachman, who listens to their story and catches his attention with a huge bag of money, which he says can be theirs if they bring "stupid little boys" to the crossroads for him to take to Pleasure Island. Though the fox is at first terrified of getting caught, the Coachman assures him that none of the boys ever come back. As soon as they leave the tavern, the fox and cat find the Puppet racing the Cricket home, and pretend to be doctors, stating that he is 'allergic' and must go to Pleasure Island to get better. They carry him to the crossroads with the cricket once again in hot pursuit. When on the Coachman's Stagecoach, the boy meets a brat who tells him that Pleasure Island is a "swell joint" where boys can run riot without fear of reprimand from authority figures and everything is freely available. The coach reaches the shore, where the boys board a boat which takes them to the island.

As the boys enjoy themselves at the fairground-like Island, the Coachman orders his minions to close the doors, locking the unknowing boys in. Later that night, the cricket searches the now-deserted fairground for the Puppet. He eventually finds him playing pool with with the other boys. The Conscience loses his temper and leaves, quiting as the boy's Conscience after discovering that the Puppet is friends with these rude boys. He crawls under the main doors of the fairground to find the Coachman and his minions loading donkeys into crates that go to places such as the Salt Mines and the Circus. One donkey is able to speak and The Coachman throws him into a pen of donkeys that "can still talk". He realizes that the donkeys are the same boys that went to Pleasure Island that were somehow transformed into donkeys and are now being sold into slavery. He rushes back to warn the Puppet. Back in the pool hall, the boys are still laughing about him saying that something bad is going to happen when he suddenly sprouts donkey ears, causing the Puppet to immediately stop drinking, this is followed by a tail, so he stops smoking. As his face transforms, the boys asks if he thinks he looks like a jackass. The Puppet says he does, only to bray when trying to laugh. When the boy's laugh becomes a donkey's bray as well, he then covers his mouth and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which the Puppet nods, he then looks in the mirror and panics. He asks the Puppet for help, but the wooden boy is only able to look on in fright. His last words are a frantic call for his mother before he turns into a donkey completely. The speechless Puppet hides behind a chair, and his panic increases when he sprouts ears and a tail, but the cricket arrives just in time and reminds him that Pleasure Island is cursed and takes him to an escape route in order to avoid transforming into a complete donkey and, together, they swim to the shore of the mainland with the Puppet only having a donkey tail and ears, leaving the others.

They arrive at the Maker's workshop to find that the old woodcutter has left, along with his pets. A message from the Fairy informs him that his father ventured out to sea to rescue him from Pleasure Island, and has been swallowed by an enormous whale. He resolves to save them from the Whale, and though the cricket tries to warn him against it, he accompanies the wooden boy. Tying a rock to his donkey tail, he plunges to the bottom of the sea and begin their search for the Whale. Any sea creatures they ask flee at the mere mention of its name, and none provide any help.

Inside the belly of the whale, the Maker lives in a small boat with his two pets. They have nothing to eat and he fears that, unless the Whale opens his mouth soon, they will starve to death. When the Whale wakes from his slumber, it is surprised by a school of tuna, who flee in all directions, causing the Puppet and his Conscience to see it and, terrified, try to swim to escape. Only the Puppet is swallowed by the Whale, sprightly the Conscience managed to escape. When he finds himself on the Maker's boat, the woodcarver's surprise at his son's donkey ears and tail is outweighed by his relief at seeing his son again. He laments that they cannot get out of the whale, who only opens his mouth to eat. However, the Puppet has a plan; gathering wood together, he starts a fire, which causes the Whale to sneeze the boat out, and the Conscience jumps on as they fly past. Furious, the Whale chases the boat, smashes it to pieces with his tail. The Puppet takes hold of his father and paddles for a hole in the cliffs beyond as a means of escape. The Whale, enraged as ever, continues to chase after them. The dup succeed in getting through the hole in the cliff just as the Whale crashes into it, which causes the whale a fatal head trauma, thus ensuring its own end. The Maker, his pets, and the Conscience wash up on shore alive, but the Puppet is seen floating face down in a deep puddle, apparently having died trying to save his father. In his workshop, the Conscience, the Maker and the pets mourn the Puppet's death. However, in saving his father, he has proved himself and is granted life, becoming a real boy.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King imprisoned the Master, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the Master lived on the island trying to make more puppets out of the garbage he could find, until one day he had a son that he could mold into his image.

My name is Stephan, I am the boy of my Papa Stromboli, the master of puppets. I am just like him in many ways. We are tall, big men, with black hair and eyes. We both carve puppets too. Papa even bought me, Woody. He is a small grey and brown bird.

I love my Papa, and he me. We live in big wagon on island and move around. Father angry when he sees puppets on island. I think it was the talking puppet that makes him angry. It will be okay after we leave island. Then we make boy-puppet and family pay for ruining Papa's business.

Hopefully we stat another traveling puppet wagon again on main land after.

While Stromboli and his son were digging through the garbage looking for parts for a new puppet, the dome above shattered.

Looking up at the dome Stromboli ushered his son back into their wagon and started to push it to the edge of the isle.

Just before pushing the wagon into the sea, Stromboli activated the inflatables that were around the bottom of his wagon and jumped into his wagon, sending it over the edge and towards the mainland.

Once on shore they both stripped the wagon of the inflatables then began their trek onwards to find the puppet-boy and get their revenge. Never knowing that they'd be stopped by the descendants of the worst.


	2. A Poached Poacher - Clayton

Clay Clayton

Off the coast of the island, a young couple and their infant son escape a burning ship and land on the unexplored rainforests, where they craft themselves a large treehouse in which to live using salvaged ship parts in order to survive. Meanwhile, a gorilla couple are traveling with the rest of their group when their infant son is killed and eaten by a leopard. The next day, the still-heartbroken gorilla hears a distant child's cry and, following it, stumbles upon the treehouse. She enters the treehouse to find it trashed, and blood covered paw prints as well as the corpses of the couple on the floor. She rescues the baby from a still-hungry leopard and returns with it to the rest of the group, but the male gorilla despises the boy for his appearance. Nevertheless, she decides to raise the boy as her own, naming him as well.

A few years later, the boy makes friends with a feisty young female gorilla. One day, she and two of her friends go to a pond where the elephants are. She tells the boy he can hang out with them if he gets a hair from an elephant being sarcastic hoping it would get rid of him, but he takes her seriously, so he tries to get a hair but he starts to cause a commotion with all the elephants including a young elephant thinking he is a piranha. Eventually, he gets the hair and sends all the elephants, except the young one, into a stampede right into the gorillas, almost killing a baby gorilla. He then befriend the young elephant and goes on adventures with him and the female gorilla. Despite his inability to compete with the rest of the gorillas, the boy perseveres and eventually grows into a strong, capable, and gorilla-like grown man. When the leopard attacks the group again, he successfully fights with and kills her, earning the male gorilla's respect. He gains a scratch on his chest from the leopard, almost into his heart. He then notices a group of humans arriving: the Professor and his daughter, who have traveled to the island in search of gorillas, along with their hunter guide. The woman then has an encounter with a horde of angry baboons, who chase after her. She narrowly misses runningof a cliff and tries to jump to the other side, only to be caught mid-leap by the man. She screams as she is taken to a branch, where she demands to be put down. He then puts her down, but then the baboons get closer and she screams, "No! Pick me up!" The chase then rages on, but finally, he gets her to safety. Curious about the woman, he proceeds to examine her, at one point playing with her feet, tickling her. He then notices her gloved hand. Taking off the glove, he places his hand against hers, then puts the side of his head to her chest and listens to her heartbeat, and this is when he realizes that he and the woman are the same. He takes her back to her camp shortly after.

Meanwhile, his friends, who are trying to find him, arrive at the human trio's campsite and proceed to destroy it, playing music on various human objects they find in camp. They stop the racket when the duo return to the camp, but departs with the other animals before the Professor and Hunter arrive. In the jungle, the male gorilla instructs the others to stay away from the campsite, but the man protests, believing that the humans pose no threat. He then secretly returns to the campsite and is introduced to the other men, and the three of them teach him about the human world; nevertheless, the man refuses to tell them the gorillas' location, fearing the male gorilla's fury. A few days later, when the boat to the mainland arrives, the trio, unable to find the gorillas, prepare to leave, and the man is heartbroken to see the woman depart. The Hunter tells him that they will stay once they find the gorillas. Eager to have the humans remain, he schemes with his friends to get the gorilla leader out of the way while he shows the humans the nesting site.

The man leads the humans to the nesting site, but the male gorilla appears and attacks he hunter, much to the humans' fright. The man then puts the gorilla in a headlock, allowing the humans to escape, and as a result alienating himself from the gorillas. Sympathetic, the female gorilla takes him to his biological parents' treehouse, and he decides that he belongs in the human world, and decides to depart for the mainland with the others.

When the trio board the ship the next day to return to the mainland, the woman and her father are captured by the thugs, who have also turned on the captain and his officers, as soon as he steps on the boat's deck. The man realizes what's going on, and after watching the thugs closing in on him, he narrowly avoids them by jumping over them and landing on one of the cages. The Hunter's men start climbing the cage so he quickly jumps to another cage and then to the ship's mast. He briefly gets distracted after hearing the woman calling out his name as she's taken to the cargo room, but before he could even try to do something, one of the thugs takes hold of his right ankle, leaving him hanging from the mast. He shakes him off by kicking him on the face, but the rest of them are catching up with him quickly, so he climbs to the top of the mast and makes a huge leap from there, towards the ship's funnel, much to the amazement of his pursuers. He manages to reach its end and hang from it; however, he immediately finds out that the funnel is too slippery for the shoes he is wearing. He desperately tries to hold tight, but being unable to lay his own feet and keep them in place, his left hands slips away, and Tarzan is left horrified as he watches his right hand slowly slip away as well. He finally loses his grip and falls from a great height, crashing right into a pile of boxes. Tarzan slowly crawls out of the remnants of the shattered boxes, obviously in an enormous pain. Two of the Hunter's men take advantage of this and rush towards him, grabbing him and slamming him against the ship's superstructure. He uselessly tries to break free from their grip, but he's just too weak and hurting from the fall. It is just then that the Hunter appears on deck, firing his shotgun into the air and asking what was going on. The man, still trying to break free, begs for his help, to which the Hunter mocks him, pretending he didn't know him and calling him "ape man", and stabs him with his machete right in his stomach. He then reveals that he wanted to find the apes so that he could sell them for a high price, and admits that he couldn't have done that if it wasn't for the man telling him where the apes were. The man understands what he had done, and then screams out loud in anger as he watches the Hunter walk away and tell the thugs to lock him up with the others. They then lock him in the hold on the way to the mainland, probably for him to go to jail.

As the crew storm the jungle, the man's friends rescue him and they race off to stop the Hunter and his men. In the ensuing battle, in which the gorillas are aided by various jungle animals, the Hunter shoots the man in the arm and mortally wounds the male gorilla with his rifle. The two men duel among the treetops until the man wrestles the Hunter's gun away and smashes it. The Hunter pursues him with a machete, trying desperately to stab and kill him, into a tangle of jungle vines, which he uses to ensnare the Hunter, with one of the vines becoming looped around his throat. With the Hunter's wild slashing at the vines to free himself cuts the vines holding him in the air, but does not notice the vine around his throat, and does not cut it, causing him to fall and hang himself. The man then finds the dying gorilla, who apologizes to him for his behavior and makes him, as the uncontestably most capable of the younger generation, leader of the gorillas. The gorilla then dies, and the man and the gorillas mourn for his demise. He then goes unconscious, probably because his heart was shot.

With the Hunter's men captured and the crew released, the woman and the Professor prepare to depart for the mainland. With the man's heart being wounded, his chest is treated and he underwent major heart surgery for his heart possibly failing. However, realizing where her heart belongs, the woman returns to the jungle and is soon followed by her father; the three of them reside happily in the jungle among the animals and gorilla.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King brought the Poacher back to life and imprisoned him, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the man lived on the island, forever to stew in his hatred for the man-ape that he lost to. While on the island he was given a son to raise and possibly help calm his anger.

My name is Clay, Son of Clayton the Hunter. He used to pride himself for all of his hunts. His kills of endangered animals. Lack of humanity is what I call it. Some say I look exactly like my father, but I see not similarities besides out dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and our tall 6 foot 1, athletic builds. Other than those few things, I look nothing like him. My facial features are smoother while his is sharp. I am more human while he's ruthless.

We live on the edge of the Dark Forest, in a giant tree house that sits on a dozen trees that father chopped down to build the house. No one bother's us, except for Gaston who goes into the forest with father to hunt. We couldn't be any more different that night and day, with his views on animals and nature period.

He believed in killing animals, I believe in saving them. I even saved a small monkey one day, he washed ashore one day and since then he's been my best friend, Cecil. Of course I know how to hide him from my father perfectly. My father is the tracking and trapping Professor a Dragon Hall, and as his son I get extra training, so I use that and my lack of hatred of animals to hide Cecil.

God I hate that Jay was lucky enough to get off this floating rock. I'd give anything to leave these spiteful old crockpots here to rot. Maybe even start up a vet clinic, I know all there is to heal animals, since father gives me all the books he finds on any creature not human.

While Clay was chopping dead logs on his lawn, the dome above his head shattered. He took one glance at it and the running villains he could see from his home, and decided that his best interest was to stay here where he wouldn't be punished further for escaping like those down below.

He did spy his father on top of the cliff by their house about to jump with a para glider made of bed sheets and plastic pipes. In the brief glimpse towards his father he watched him glide to the far beaches of Auradon that only a few visit.

Shaking his head towards his father he went back to his work, planning to scour the city after the villains all left. For remaining people, or more resources he wasn't sure yet.

What he didn't know what the role him and the ones left would play in stopping the escaped villains.


	3. The Judge On The Stand - Judge Frollo

Claudine Frollo

Three gypsies sneaking illegally into Paris, are ambushed by a squadron of soldier thugs working for Judge of the land. As gypsy woman attempts to flee with her baby, the Judge catches and kills her just outside of the gargantuan cathedral, intending to kill her deformed baby, but the Archdeacon appears and accuses him of murdering an innocent woman. He denies any wrong doing and says his conscience is clear, but the Archdeacon declares he can lie to himself all he wants, but he cannot hide his crime from heaven. Fearing for his soul and to atone for his sin, the Judge reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in the Cathedral as his son.

For Twenty years, the boy has become a kind yet isolated young man with three gargoyles as his only company, constantly told by the Judge that he is a monster who would be rejected by the uncaring outside world. Despite these warnings, the boy sneaks out of the Cathedral to attend the festival in the streets, where he is crowned King of Fools but immediately humiliated by the crowd when the Judge's thugs start a riot. When the Judge appears before the crowd, he refuses to help his son, and the crowd only stops when a kind and beautiful gypsy frees him from his restraints and openly defies the Judge. She then throws the crown at the Judge, deeming him to be the biggest fool. The judge proceeds to have her arrested, but she escapes using illusions, that the Judge deems "witchcraft." After scolding the boy, the Judge sends him back inside the Cathedral.

Attempting to find the boy, the gypsy follows him inside but is followed by the Captain of the Guards, who refuses to arrest her inside the Cathedral, as she has claimed 'Sanctuary' in the Cathedral. When the Archdeacon orders him out, the Judge finally leaves but after warning the gypsy that she will be captured the minute she leaves the Cathedral. After finding the boy in the bell tower, she befriends him. As gratitude for helping him in the crowd, the boy returns the favorby helping the gypsy escape. In return, she leaves him with a map to her people's hideout, should he ever choose to leave. The judge quickly learns of her escape and orders a city-wide manhunt, burning down anything in his path. Realizing that the Judge has gone crazy, the Captain defies him, whom then orders his execution for treason, but he escapes with the gypsy. After being injured in their escape the Captain finds himself in the care of the boy.

Soon returning to the Cathedral, the Judge forces the boy to hide the Captain and the Judge finds out he helped the gypsy escape. The judge bluffs that he knows where their hideout is and that he intends to attack it at dawn with a battalion of his men. After leaving the duo use the map from the gypsy to get there first. Almost hanged by the Jester as spies, the duo are saved when the gypsy clears up the misunderstanding. Suddenly, the judge's army appears and captures everyone present in the hideout, revealing that he followed the duo.

He then orders the gypsy burned at the stake after her refusal to become his mistress. Afte being chained up, the boy releases his anger and rage when he sees the gypsy in pain, and rushes to her rescue. He then bringing her into the cathedral, claiming it again as their sanctuary. A mutiny then ignites among the people and the Judge's army, and a battle ensues in the street, with the Judge himself running after the boy and gypsy with his sword in hand. After laying they gypsy's unconscious body on a bed, the boy pours a cauldron of molten copper onto the streets to ensure nobody gets inside. However, the judge manages to break in and force his way past the Archdeacon. Believing the woman to be dead, the boy breaks down beside her just as the judge comes into the room to kill him. In his fury, he disarms his former guardian and rejects all that he taught him. After waking up, the boy and the gypsy flee higher into the cathedral. The deranged judge chasing them on to the balcony, where he attacks them with his sword. The battle ends however, with the Judge maniacally quoting the Bible and both him and the boy falling of the balcony. The Judge falling to his death, while the boy is caught by the Captain on a lower floor.

As the citizens celebrate their victory over the Judge, the boy reluctantly emerges from the Cathedral to face them once again, only this time, hailed as a hero.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King brought the judge back to life and imprisoned him, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the man lived on the island, and while on the island he sired a baby girl of his own in hopes of raising her better than the boy in the Cathedral. To bring justice everywhere, no matter the cost.

I am called Claudine Frollo, named after my father the honorable Judge Claude Frollo. I am the next one of the family that will bring about the righteousness of god to all who have sinned against the Lord and the Law. I am proud to have the feminine versions of my father's looks, his grey colored hair, hazel eyes, and the same thin white body type. I will follow in his footsteps and punish those who wronged him, like every good daughter should.

I pity any who come across my father when they have sinned against him. Together we will punish the heroes whom have sinned against us. We have suffered on the Isle, and they will pay for it.

I am a student at Dragon Hall where my father teaches Legal Evilness. His class is about how to legally bypass the laws and use them to your advantage in your evil schemes as well as what to do so you don't get caught after you have finished your scheme. While at the school, I have been charged the task for ringing the bell for the start and ending of the school day. I take my job and duty with seriousness that I will use when I become the next judge of the land.

Outside of school, my father and I would go back to our home and study the laws of Auradon. Fortunately, we live in the one place that has copies of all the laws from the past, the old courthouse on the isle. While we study, the owl that was gifted to me by my father, Jury, sits on my shoulder peering at whatever law we study at the time.

It is only a matter of time before we are able to escape this prison that the heroes trapped us in. And once the dome breaks, I plan on finding the creature that defeated my father and kill him. Then I will finish what my father started and destroy all those gypsies, starting with the one that escaped, Esmeralda.

Nothing will stand in my way! Not Esmeralda! Not that creature! Not even the heroes! No one will stop the righteous justice of the Frollos!

While Claudine was plotting her revenge on Quasimodo and Esmeralda, a bolt of magic struck the dome that surrounded the Isle of the Lost and kept it magic free. That one Bolt shattered the protective dome allowing all previous magical items to start working and all beings to regain their powers.

Many Villains took that as their chance to flee and escape to plot revenge on the heroes that imprisoned them. Judge Frollo, being the intellectual man of his time quickly packed his most important items into a suitcase, demanding his daughter do that as well, rushed to his office to gather the rest of his things. Before he left he instructed Claudine to a boat hidden off the edge of the island where a cove was. The boat was how they were going to escape the Isle.

After packing all her things she rushed to the hidden cove and sat in the boat waiting for her father. It wasn't a long wait, when Judge Frollo got to the boat Claudine had everything ready to depart and head straight for the location of their destination, a little dock in a small town on the shores of Auradon.

Once ashore the duo rushed into the woods towards where they expected to find the road to the Cathedral where Frollo lived when he was free.

It didn't take them long to get to the Cathedral, only to find it abandoned and overrun by plant life. Together the duo cleared a path into the building, and began their plot for revenge.

They had much to do before they could finally take their revenge on Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Finding Frollo's Dagger. Locating Quasimodo. Kidnapping Esmeralda's son, Zephyr. And most of all contacting the other escaped villains that managed to stay free for the first few days.

The duo plotted, planned, and gathered information, all the while never knowing that the Big Bad Maleficent had already been captured and defeated by her own daughter. That the descendants we going against their villainous parents. That many were not going to get another chance of freedom.


	4. Cheers Gov'na' - Governor Ratcliffe

Rick Ratcliff

One day a ship carrying settlers sails for a new land on behalf of a rich noble in search of gold and other material riches. Among those on board are a Captain and a Governor. When a storm erupts, the Captain saves the life of an inexperienced young settler when he falls overboard, befriending him in the process.

In the new land, a native woman is on top of the waterfall where she can dive into the lake to swim. She learns to her dismay that her father thinks she should marry the strongest warrior of her tribe. But though he is handsome and a fine warrior, the woman does not love him, feeling he is far too serious to be her husband. She asks the advice from the talking tree spirit of her tribal ancestor. The Willow tells her to listen to her heart and she may understand what she must do.

As soon as the settlers land, they begin to dig for gold under the Governor's orders. Less concerned with gold, the Captain explores the territory, finding the new world to be a place full of adventure. All the time he is followed by the curious woman, and comes to encounter her. The two spend time together, with the woman teaching him to look at the world in a different way, and to not think of people who are different as 'savages'. Back at the settlement, the Chief has sent some scouts to learn more about the new arrivals, but they are spotted. The Governor assumes that it is an ambush, and one of the warriors is shot. The warriors retreat, and the Chief declares that the white men are dangerous and that no one should go near them.

A few days later, the Captain and woman meet again, during which he learns that there is no gold in the land. They agree to meet at Willow's glade again that night. When the woman returns to her village, she finds that warriors from neighboring tribes have arrived to help the Chief fight the settlers. Back at the English fort, the Captain tells the Governor there is no gold in the land, which he does not believe. Thinking that the natives have hidden the gold for themselves, he declares that they will eliminate them all.

That night, the woman's best friend catches her sneaking off and informs the warrior that she has gone. Meanwhile, the Captain sneaks out of the fort, and the Governor orders another settler to follow him. They meet in the glade, where both the woman and the Willow convince the Captain to try talking to the Chief to resolve the conflict. Both the warrior and the settler watch from the shadows as the two kiss. The warrior, overwhelmed by jealously, attacks and tries to kill the Captain, but even as he is successfully being pushed off, the settler intervenes and kills him. Hearing voices approaching, the Captain orders the settler to run. When the group of natives arrive, they take the Captain prisoner, thinking he is the murderer, and the Chief announces that he will be executed at dawn before the war with the settlers begin.

When the settler returns to the fort, he announces the Captain's capture. The Governor sees this as an opportunity to attack and rescue the Captain at the same time, and they arrive just as he is about to be executed. Before the Chief can strike, the woman throws herself over him, telling him that she loves the Captain and that he must see where the path of hatred has brought them, asking him to choose his own path. The Chief thinks about his daughter's words and realizes that the warrior wouldn't have wanted them to have a war. He lowers his club and orders the Captain to be set free. Just as the Governor orders the settlers to fire anyway, but they too refuse. The Governor fires at the Chief himself, but the Captain pushes the chief aside and is shot instead. The settlers turn on the Governor, capturing him and sending him back to their home land to await punishment for high treason.

Luckily the Captain survives the gunshot, but he must return to his homeland for medical treatment if he is to survive. The woman and her people arrive to see them off, and the captain and woman bid their goodbyes. She promises him that she'll always be in his heart.

Several years after, the captain has been presumed dead in a plot by the Governor to declare war against the tribe back in the New World. In order to prevent such a happening, a young diplomat is sent to bring the Chief to the King for negotiations. In the New World, the woman is still mourning the Captain's death. She eventually decides to move on and buries his compass in the snow. A while later, the Diplomat's ship arrives. By now, civilians from the homeland have settled in the new world and rush to meet the boat. The woman curiously joins them. After an incident with a biased sailor, she meets the Diplomat, but they don't take a liking to each other. When she is offended that he sees the need to be in charge, and he does not like her independent spirit. He later overhears two women talking about the woman preventing a war. He then assumes her name is the name of the Chief of the tribe.

That night at a dance in the Indian village, the Diplomat intrudes with a gift of a horse for "The Mighty Warrior." When the woman steps forward, he finds himself in an awkward situation: the stubborn Chief will not go to the homeland, but unless an envoy is sent, war will break out. The woman volunteers, despite the Diplomat having doubts and a native saying bad disadvantages. Later that night, she asks for advice from the Willow, who tells her to "listen to the spirit within."

The next day, she sets off for England with her animal friends stowing away on the ship, and a bodyguard sent by the Chief. While on the ship, the woman is nearly arrested by the captain as for harboring stowaways, but the diplomat saves her. Then the duo come to a truce, and perhaps this is where the first sparks of a strong and deep blossoming romance appear.

Upon arriving in the homeland, the woman is astounded by this "new world." But at the height of her fun, the Governor appears and grins evilly when he finds out it's the woman as an ambassador, a lowly woman, instead of the Chief. He hands the Diplomat a proclamation that the King has signed that says an Armada will sail if he is not pleased with the ambassador sent from the new world. The duo set out for his estate outside of the city, where his house maid happily greets them and puts on tea, while the Diplomat goes off to meet with the King alone. The King, tricked by the Governor, invites the duo to The Hunt Ball. If the woman can impress the King and Queen, her people will be saved. If she is deemed "uncivilized", however, then the Armada will sail.

He is very doubtful about the plan, but she is determined to impress the King and Queen at the ball. In the meantime, the maid and woman are upstairs getting ready for the ball, putting on a corset, a hoop skirt, and high heels. The diplomat then teaches her to dance and act in front of noble society. When he gives her a necklace, she then takes off her mother's and puts on the new one, thereby abandoning herself to be molded into somebody she's not. Meanwhile, the Governor arranges with a jester from the court for something that will guarantee to make waves with the woman. She is powdered to look white and dressed in a yellow ball gown and attends the ball. For the first half, she delights the King with some flattery and pleases the Queen. But during dinner, the Governor's plan is a success. During a bear-baiting, the woman cannot stand by and watch an animal be tortured. She accuses the King of behaving like a savage. Offended, the King angrily orders the guards to arrest her and her bodyguard, with the Diplomat left helpless, his hopes of peace having failed.

Meanwhile, in a sailor's tavern, a sailor talks about how the King plans to execute the woman for insulting him. A hooded figure seems disturbed by this news and rides off. A little while later, the diplomat meets with this hooded stranger and plots with him to break the woman out of jail. The plan is pulled off flawlessly, and she is taken to a cabin in the middle of a forest, safe from harm. It is there where the hooded man is revealed to be the Captain, who donned a disguise only to escape being convicted of treason. He obviously wants to resume his romantic relationship with the woman, but all she can think of is the impending Armada and her people. The Captain, knowing that her people need to live, wants her to stay hidden and therefore alive, but the Diplomat wants her to listen to her heart. The two men start to argue. Upset by her dear and close friends fighting, she runs off. Then the Captain realizes the Diplomat also is deeply romantically in love with her.

While out, she remembers her best friend's words and washes the powder from her face, willing to sacrifice herself for the good of her people. The Diplomat supports her, but the Captain is unsure. They return to the city and go before the King. Although she manages to easily convince the Queen of the truth, the King, being a personal friend of the Governor, still has his doubts. But when the Captain steps on to the scene, the King realizes that the Governor has lied to him about everything: from the Captain's death to there being gold in the new world. The King now understands, but he confesses the Armada is about to sail. The four set out to stop the Armada. After the good guys knock most of the sailors overboard and cause the ships to crash together, the Captain and Governor face off in a final swordfight. Which the captain wins and orders the Governor to sheath his sword. He complies, but just as he does, he pulls a pistol on the captain and is about to shoot him dead, when the Diplomat and woman manage to trap him on a mast. The Captain then grabs his sword and cuts the rope, therefore throwing him overboard. He is met on shore by the King, who, despite the governor's pleas, has him arrested by his guards and dragged away.

The next day, the Captain is being decorated with praises and women, while the woman tells the Diplomat she plans to return home. The duo are hinting at admitting their mutually strong romantic feelings for each other when the captain interrupts, telling her he's been given a ship of his own and that he wants to travel the world with her by his side. The Diplomat, thinking that she loves the captain, leaves dismayed. She declines, explaining that she wants to return to her family. He tells her that whatever path she chooses, he hopes that she will find happiness and they part after he kisses her hand one last time, but when she turns to find the other, he is gone.

As she leaves England the next day, saying goodbye to the maid, who says the diplomat is nowhere to be found. She is saddened that she cannot say goodbye and see him one last time. As the ship leaves port, the diplomat reveals he is on board, and she runs to his arms, happy to see him. She reminds him about his duty to the King, but he says, "I have a duty to honor what is in my heart," indicating that he resigned as adviser in order to stay and be with her. They share a romantic, passionate kiss as the ship sails into the sunset.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King imprisoned the Governor, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the Governor lived on the island, stewing in his hate for the Indian people. Within those 20 years, he gained a son, whom he hoped to rule with in the land that he believed was rightfully his.

Governor John Ratcliffe is a savage Governor obsessed with power. I don't agree with this view of my father. My father is a sophisticated man who many people had a grudge against and dragged his name through the mud. My father was an advisor to the King of England before those Savages ruined everything.

I am Rick Ratcliffe, Son of the Governor Ratcliffe. I am 5'10" and I am a near identical image of my father from when he was my age. I have no doubt that I can take down those heroes, and get back what is ours. The only other person that I value besides my father is my dog, Perry. He is a loyal dog. No one will be able to stop us when we get free of the island. With my father's and my own intellect, we can outwit the heroes without them even knowing.

Rick was simply lazing on then beat up old couch when the force field shattered. His father quickly ran into the room yelling at Rick to pack a bag and meet him by the docks.

He quickly did as he was told and ran out of their slummy looking town hall building. He headed to the docks dodging and weaving through crowds of villains, which was a feat of its own with his bulky body.

After meeting his father at the boat he commandeered, the quickly made it to shore. Once on shore they quickly ran to the one place that Ratcliffe Sr. knew was abandoned, Roanoke.


	5. Mad Madame of Mayhem - Madame Mim

Mimi

A long time ago, there was a king who died without an heir. After his death, the kingdom was in turmoil and was on the brink of war. Miraculously, a sword stuck in a huge chunk of rock appeared, proclaiming that whom so ever pulled the sword out would be the next king of the land. Many tried and failed at pulling it out, until eventually the sword faded into history.

Some years later a squire-training falls into the cottage of a powerful wizard. Ater claiming the boys actions as pure, the wizard announces he will be the boy's tutor, returning to the kingdom. The boy's guardian not believing in magic, refuses to allow the wizard to tutor the boy.

The wizard quickly begins his tutoring by transforming themselves into fish and going into the castle's moat for their first lesson. For his second lesson, they transform into squirrels in which the wizard teaches the boy about gravity, and infatuation. When they return from the lesson, the boy finds that his guardian has chosen another in his place as a squire. Despite it all, the wizard encourages the boy to continue his tutelage under him.

For his third lesson, the wizard transforms the boy into a sparrow to accompany his owl on a flying lesson. After being attacked by a hawk, the boy falls down the chimney of a witch who is a rival to the wizard. The witch's magic uses trickery, as opposed to the wizard's scientific magic. The witch proceeds to turn into a cat and chases the boy throughout her cottage. Shortly after, the wizard arrives and begins to rebuke her. Not one to be rebuked, the witch challenges him to a Wizard's Duel, a battle of wits where the players try to destroy one another by transforming into different animals. Several ground rules are set, one including the rules that only real animals may be used, and no disappearing. During the battle, both magical beings transform into multiple creatures. Until finally, the witch transforms into a purple dragon against the rules. Thinking quickly, the wizard transforms into a germ and infects the witch making her ill and requiring a lot of bed rest. After being claimed the winner, the wizard takes care of the sick witch, before ushering the boy home.

Soon thereafter, the boy is reinstated as a squire, and excitedly tells his tutor the news explaining that it is the highest rank an orphan like him can receive. Disappointed that the boy still prefers war games to academics, the wizard becomes upset and transforms into a rocket bound for warmer places.

Moments before the first match, the boy realizes he forgot the sword in the closed tavern, but notices a sword in a stone in a nearby courtyard. He proceeded to pull the sword from the stone, unwittingly fulfilling the prophecy, and rushes of to his guardian and his knight.

When he returns, the elder knights recognize it as the Sword in the Stone, and halt the tournament. Demanding that he prove he pulled it, his guardian replaces the sword in its anvil. Again many try to remove it, but none of the other men succeed except the boy who manages to pull it out a second time with ease. After being hailed the new king the boy calls the wizard to help him with the responsibility of ruling the kingdom which he does and informs the boy that he will lead the knights of the kingdom and accomplish many amazing feats.

After the rise of the heroes, the king of the land captured the witch of trickery and casted her onto the isle with all the villains of the land.

Being stuck on an island with a bunch of evil crazies isn't a fun thing. Trust me. After all, I'm the daughter of the biggest nut case of them all, yeah the one even more insane than Cruella "Mad Dog" DeVil. That's right I am the one and only daughter of The Mad Madam Mim. The name's Mimi. Although, around the island many people mistake me for her when she transforms into a pretty and younger version of herself, since we both have lavender hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. But the difference between us is I am taller and curvy, while she is shorter and round.

A lot of the time I wish she wasn't my mother. The only thing on the island she does is sit in the old abandon asylum in a strait jacket, cackling and coughing. When she's not doing that is when she escapes and runs around the island causing mayhem. I just wish that my father was Merlin the wizard and my mother wasn't her.

I am basically alone on the island since I don't really have many friends. Mainly I only hangout with Harmony and Professor Yen Sid, just to get away from everyone. Though I am a good student as far as a villain's child can be. Professor Yen Sid is basically like an uncle to me, he got me my best friend for my 8th birthday, Edgar my raven. He's been teaching me the theory to my magic so that should I ever be able to use it, it won't be the magic like my mother has. It'll be Good magic.

Should I ever get the chance to leave the island, I think I would use my magic to protect innocent people. Or maybe open a pet shop so people can have their own best friend like I have Edgar.

While Mimi was imagining a peaceful life, a bolt of magic struck the dome that surrounded the Isle of the Lost and kept it magic free. That one Bolt shattered the protective dome allowing all previous magical items to start working and all beings to regain their powers.

Many Villains took that as their chance to flee and escape to plot revenge on the heroes that imprisoned them. Madam Mim was no exception. When the magic was release, Mim gained her magic back and quickly transformed into an elephant, ripping her strait-jacket to shreds and turned into a hawk and flew off the island in a quick endeavor to get back to her little cottage in the woods of Camelot.

When the magic was released Mimi was struck with the enormous swell of magic that, her magic inside her sent a shock wave all around her before she was knocked unconscious in the middle of the field of grain she was sitting in reading. The book on meditation that Yen Sid lent her shredded by her magic.

Shortly after the shockwave, Yen Sid and Harmony appeared by her and took her back to his tower to treat her. All the while wondering what plots do the villains have instore for Auradon.


	6. Mother Vs Daughter - Mother Gothel

Ginny Gothel

Hundreds of years ago, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and bloomed into a magical golden flower. The flower is found by an old woman, who sings it a song that allows it to restore her youth and beauty. In doing this, she is able to live for hundreds of years, keeping the flower hidden and never sharing it with anyone.

The king and queen of the land were expecting a child, but the queen became very sick, and the king sent out his people to search for the legendary golden flower, which was rumored to possess powerful powers that had the ability to heal. The woman soon realizes what they are looking for, and hides the flower under a false shrubbery, as she is unwilling to share it with anyone. However, when she leaves she knocks the shrub away by accident, causing the flower's glow to be visible in the darkness. The king's guards uproot the flower and bring it back to the palace, where it is fed to the queen, who survives and gives birth to a daughter, the princess. The little princess is born with beautiful golden hair that glows with the magic of the flower. In honor of her birth, the king and queen release a floating lantern into the sky.

That night, an already-aging woman sneaks into the palace and cuts a piece of the girl's hair to use instead of the flower. Though when she cuts it, the lock of hair turns dark brown. She realizes that cutting the Princess's hair causes it to lose its power, and so she kidnaps the princess, escaping out the window with her. The woman then locks her away in a hidden tower and raises her as her own child, having the Princess sing the healing song to restore her youth. Every year afterwards, on the princess' birthday, the kingdom would release hundreds of flying lanterns as a symbol of hope that the lost princess would return to them.

Eighteen years later, the Princess lived in the tower with her only friend, a chameleon. She is cheerful but clearly bored with her dull life. Her hair has grown to be seventy feet long and extremely strong, and she loops it through a system of pulleys and hooks to hoist herself up and get around the tower. One of the things she does to occupy her time is painting, and her entire tower room is covered in pictures that she's drawn. One of the pictures she paints is of herself looking up at hundreds of glowing lights, which are the lights she sees in the sky every year on her birthday. She tells her friend that today is the day and she's finally going to do it.

Outside, the Woman has arrived at the base of the tower, and she calls up to the princess to let down her hair. The princess then loops her hair to make a sling to pull her up in, and proceeds to emotionally abuse the princess; putting her down and making fun of her and then laughing it off. The Princess however, believes that the woman is her real mother and that she loves her, but it is clear that the woman only cares about her magical hair.

The Princess mentions that her birthday is the next day, and what she really wants is to go see the lights in the sky, because she believes that they're connected to her somehow. The woman tells her they're just stars and gets angry at her for wanting to go out, and tells her how the world is a horrible and dangerous place and how she only wants to protect her, who is too gullible and helpless to defend herself. She ends the talk by harshly telling her to never ask to leave the tower again, to which the girl agrees, her earlier courage having faded. The woman then leaves the tower.

The Princess has never seen anyone other than the woman before, so when the thief appears in her room, she's convinced he's one of the monsters her mother said lived outside the tower. Once she realizes that he's just another person, she hides him inside of her wardrobe, with some difficulty. After she finally gets him stuffed inside, she finds his satchel with the lost princess' crown, although she has never seen a crown before and doesn't know what it is. She tries to wear it in a few different ways before setting it on her head, just as she hears the woman calling to her from outside. She hides the crown and satchel, and brings her up the tower.

She plans on showing the Thief to the woman as proof that she's not helpless and should be allowed outside, but she starts out by mentioning their conversation from earlier and the woman flips out and screams at her that she is never leaving the tower, ever. She realizes there's no way the woman will ever let her leave, so she tells her instead that she changed her mind about what she wants for her birthday, and asks for paint made from white shells. The woman really doesn't want to give her that, because the shells are three days' travel away, but she thinks it will keep the Princess from asking to leave and so she agrees.

Once the woman has set out, the princess takes the still unconscious thief out of the wardrobe and uses her hair to tie him to a chair. Her friend wakes him up by sticking his tongue in his ear, freaks the thief out. When the princess steps into view, however, he realizes that she's beautiful and starts hitting on her, much to her confusion. She assumes he's there to kidnap her and steal her hair, but he has no idea what she's talking about. When she realizes he's telling the truth, she decide that this is her chance, and she forces the thief to agree to her deal, they'll leave the tower together, and he'll take her to see the floating lights the next night, then bring her back home the next day before the woman returns. In exchange, she promises to give him back the crown and let him leave, and says that she never, ever, EVER breaks her promises. The thief doesn't know why the lanterns are so important to her, but it's the only way to get the crown back, so he agrees.

The Thief gets down the tower wall the same way he got up, and calls for the girl to come down. She, taking her frying pan for protection, uses her hooks and pulleys to lower herself down on her hair, though she begins to have doubts once she's actually outside. She alternates between running around and screaming for joy, and wallowing in crushing despair and guilt for betraying her mother. Flynn is exasperated but tries to encourage her guilt, thinking that he can get her to give up and go back to the tower, and he can get away without having to take her to see the lanterns. He suddenly has an idea and says he'll take her to lunch, and drags her out of the clearing.

The Thief has taken her to a pub with a sign outside that says "The Snuggly Duckling". She is excited, as she does like ducklings, but when they actually enter, she sees that the pub is full of angry tough-looking men. The Thief lies and tells her that this is considered a five-star establishment in the real world, trying to scare her into going back to her tower, but before they can leave he is recognized from his wanted posters. One of the thugs is sent to fetch the guards while the rest of them leap on the guy and a fight over who should get the reward money ensues. They look like they're going to tear him apart when the Princess hits the hook-handed one in the face and demands that they let him go because she needs him to fulfill her dream of seeing the lanterns. She implores them to find their humanity and asks if they've ever had a dream.

The Hook-Handed Thug looks like he's going to kill her, but instead he admits that he too has a dream - to be a concert pianist. Amidst the entire pub, where we find out that although the thugs are a cruel and bloodthirsty bunch, they also dream of true love, enjoy sewing and baking, and making tiny ceramic unicorns. One of them does miming in his spare time. Then the thief is forced to join in and that his dream is to retire with tons of money on a sunny island somewhere with no one else around. The Princess then gets excited and joins in too, how happy she is that she left her tower and how she never wants to go back.

The thug who went to get the guards returns. The guards are right behind him. Now that they've bonded, Hook-Handed Thug decides to help them escape, and he opens a secret tunnel in the bar floor for the duo to flee through. The tunnel leads over a dam, where they appear to be cornered, until she uses her hair to swing across to a ledge. She leaves the thief her frying pan, and he uses it to fend off the guards and swordfight with the Guards Horse, while declaring that this is the strangest thing he has ever done. The Princess then lassoes him with her hair and pulls him off as the horse kicks against a beam, breaking the dam and causing a huge flood of water to come crashing down on everyone.

They try to outrun the wave and hide in a small cave, which a falling rock blocks the entrance to. The water slowly fills up the cave as they realize it's a dead end and there's no escape. They try to pull at the rocks to no avail, and the guy only manages to cut his hand. They both try to look for an escape under the rapidly-rising water, but there's no light in the cave and they can barely see each other above it. As they think they're about to die, the girl cries and apologizes to the thief for dragging him into this, and he admits his real name, because he thought someone should know before he died. The Princess tries to make him feel better by admitting that she has magic hair that glows, only to realize that they can use her hair to search for escape in the dark water. She sings the magic song just as their air pocket disappears, and they end up underwater, where her hair illuminates the cave.

He freaks out about her hair, but sees it drifting towards a small opening in the rocks, indicating an air current. They quickly dig their way through and are just about to run out of air when they break through to the outside, the landing in a river. They drag themselves up onto the bank, where he proceeds to really flip out about the girl's hair being magic.

The Thief is still shocked about the girl's hair, so she tells him that's not all it can do and, after making him promise not to freak out, wraps her hair around his injured hand and sings the healing song. He tries very hard not to freak out but is still really weirded out when his injury disappears completely. She explains to him that her Mother told her when she was young, people tried to cut off her hair and steal its magic. She shows him a short lock of brown hair by the nape of her neck, the lock that Mother cut when she was a baby, and says that when her hair is cut, it loses all of its power. Her Mother told her the reason she locked her away from the outside world was to protect her from the people who wanted to steal her hair.

Having given him her background story, she wants to know his too, but he says there's not much to tell he was an orphan who became a thief and changed his name, after the hero in a book. He leaves to get firewood, and then the Mother appears behind the girl and tells her to come back to the tower. She tells her she wants to stay with the guy, because she likes him and thinks he likes her too. Mother then gets angry and tells her that she's invented the whole romance and that there's no way he could possibly like her. She gives her the satchel with the crown in it and tells her that's the only thing he wants, and that the minute he gets a chance to take it he'll leave her behind. She says she's going to give back to him right then to prove that he won't, and then Mother leaves just as he returns with firewood. The Princess starts to give him the satchel, but begins to doubt herself at the last minute, and hides it from him.

The next morning, the two of them wake up to find a dripping-wet Horse standing over them. The Horse attacks the thief, but the girl manages to calm him down and begs him to leave the thief alone for just one day, so he can take her to see the floating lanterns. The horse is charmed by her, and when she mentions that it's her birthday, he gives in, although he doesn't like it. They all head out to the island city the palace is in, where the Princess gets her first taste of being in a crowd; she keeps bumping into people, and the guy convinces some little girls to do her hair up in a braid so she can move around without people stepping on it. Once that's over with, they go around the city, waiting for night to fall. The Princess has the time of her life, dancing around and drawing on the street in chalk. As a memento, he buys her a little purple flag with the royal crest on it. As dark begins to fall, they leave the horse with some apples and the thief takes her out on the water in a boat so she can get the "best view" of the lanterns.

The king and queen, still heartbroken over their lost daughter after all these years, set out the first lantern, and then everyone in the city does the same. The lanterns float out over the water, and the duo are soon surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of beautiful glowing lights. She finally gives the guy the satchel with the crown, and he reassures her that he won't leave her. He's leaning in to kiss her when he catches sight of the shore behind her, and sees his ex-accomplices, who turn and walk off. He doesn't tell the princess what's going on, but he brings the boat up to shore, tells her he'll just be a minute, and goes off with the crown.

She gets worried at how long he is taking, but then sees a silhouette coming out of the fog. She assumes it's him and jokingly says she was afraid he was going to take the crown and run, when the twins emerge from the fog and tell her he did exactly that. They point out a boat heading towards the city with the thief at the wheel. She quickly runs from them, but her braid catches on a branch and she's unable to escape. When they don't come after her, she finds that her Mother has appeared and hit them with a heavy branch, knocking them out from behind. She's obviously double-crossed them so she can look like she's saving the girl, but she doesn't know that. Heartbroken from the thief's supposed betrayal, she lets mother take her home.

Back at the tower, she is laying on her bed, miserable, while her mother is just happy that things will now go back to the way they were. While she makes dinner, the princess pulls out the little flag the thief had bought her, and looks at the sun-shaped royal crest. Suddenly she realizes that the same shape is all over her tower walls, in all of her paintings they incorporate it somewhere. She has a hazy memory of the shape on a mobile over her crib, of her parents' faces, and of the familiar feeling she'd had when she wore the princess' crown. She realizes that she is the lost princess, and that the woman has lied to her this whole time. She storms out of her room and she and the woman fight. The mother tries to convince her that she's being silly and attempts to pat her head, but the princess firmly grabs her wrist and insists angrily that she will never let heruse her hair again. After she wrenches her wrist free, the woman staggers backward into a mirror, which falls over and shatters. The girl, refusing to back down, turns to leave the tower. Furious, the woman tells her that if she wants her to be the bad guy, then she can be the bad guy.

The thief stands at the base and calls up for the Princess, after he managed to escape from the castle dungeons with the help of the thugs. Just as he starts to climb up himself, the princess's hair comes tumbling down, and he uses it to climb up. When he reaches the top, though, he finds her chained and gagged, and the woman appears behind him and stabs him in the back with her knife. She then kicks open a secret passage and begins to drag the princess out of it, telling her that she's going to take her somewhere where no one will ever find them ever again. The girl manages to get the gag off and says to the woman that she will fight her every minute for the rest of her life but if she lets her use her hair to heal the guy, then she will go with her quietly, and do whatever she says, and never try to escape.

The woman finally agrees and chains him up, too, in case he tries to fight again after being healed. Although he's still protesting and telling her not to throw her life away like this, she starts to wrap her hair around his wound in preperation to heal him. He leans in like he's going to give her a last kiss, but just before he does, he cuts off her hair off with a shard of the broken mirror from earlier. Her hair instantly turns brown, and the woman screams and tries to gather up the rest of the hair, but it's all lost its power. She begins to age rapidly, and pulls her hood down over her face so no one will see her without her youthful beauty. She can't see where she's going, though, and stumbles blindly around the room; the princess's pet chameleon uses the cut-off hair to trip her and sends her tumbling out the window, where she dissolves into dust on the way down.

The Princess is trying to heal the thief anyway, although with her hair cut the magic won't work. He stops her and tells her that she was his new dream, and she tells him that he was hers. As he dies, she weeps onto his face; her tear is absorbed into his skin, and begins to glow. Light shoots out from where she cried onto him, and he wakes up again, healed. He tells her he's "got a thing for brunettes", and they finally kiss each other.

At the palace, a guard runs into the room where the king and queen are to tell them that the lost princess has finally been found. They run out to the balcony, where she is waiting. They all share a tearful hug, and as the thief watches, they drag him into it, too. The Princess ruled the kingdom as wisely and benevolently as her parents had, and after years and years of asking, the they finally agreed to marry.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King brought the woman back to life and imprisoned her, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the woman lived on the island, and while on the island she had a baby girl of her own.

I am that baby girl. My name is Ginny, Ginny Gothel, and my mother is Mother Gothel, enemy of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene.

I have lived on the island for 16 years. 16 years too long for my taste. It's cold, dank, and bleak. I wish I could say I'm just like her but I'm not. I may look exactly like her, with my long, curly black hair, shining grey eyes, petite flawless white body, but that is where our similarities end. I know who I am, but I don't at the same time. If that makes any sense.

I am a student at Dragon Hall, where they teach us to be bad. Where my mother teaches Selfishness 101, the class where you learn to think of only number 1, yourself. I excel in that class and that's expected being a top villain's daughter, if only to please her. Though I wish I knew if I was bad or not. I stay in the tallest building on the isle, known as The Tower to the locals. I guess I was lucky enough to get a pet peacock for my 8th birthday named Narcissus after the Greek Hero. He's one vain creature, always wants me to preen him and smooth his feathers.

It's expected as a child of the Top 20 villains to be a part of the new generation of evil, but I'll have to admit, it doesn't seem that interesting to me. I could care less on how much money I have, or on how to make a princess fall into an eternal sleep. I don't want ultimate power or eternal youth. I just want to live my life, probably open a flower shop or beauty spa and not have to dig through the garbage for a decent living let alone edible food.

No I don't appreciate the life my mother created for me here on the Isle. I live for the day that I can be free of this accursed place for good. It makes me so jealous to know that Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the loner Hadrian were lucky enough to get out of this place.

Mal who wouldn't know what to do without her mother yelling at her to be evil. That girl was clearly meant to be a leader not a follower of her mother.

Evie, the airheaded heiress of the Evil Queen. The girl whose mother challenged Maleficent and got her and her daughter socially banished for 7 years. She wouldn't know an apple even if it hit her in the face.

Jay the thief. His own father hunted and tried to kill a thief he called a street rat, but look at his son now. The new street rat. Ha the irony of his situation.

Carlos, ugh don't get me started. He's supposed to be the son of the Mad Dog Cruella DeVil but he is terrified of dogs and is the personal slave of his mother. The boy has no back bone in his entire body.

And then there's Hadrian. The social pariah. Everyone avoids him and knows he's nothing like us. He doesn't belong here, everyone knows that but his father. Ha oh how the mighty have fallen. Hades the God of the Underworld, now a drunkard and loon on the Isle.

Oh how I wish I could escape this island, and never come back.

Just as Ginny Gothel wished for escape. A bolt of magic struck the dome that protected the Isle of the Lost and made it magic free. That one Bolt shattered the protective dome allowing all previous magical items to start working and all beings to regain their powers.

Many Villains took that as their chance to flee and escape to plot revenge on the heroes that imprisoned them. Mother Gothel took the opportunity to rush in and pack her things, urging Ginny too as well.

Ginny, thinking that if she left now all her dreams of a normal life would cease to exist, told her mother she will meet her at the tower in the glade and to go on without her for the moment.

Mother Gothel, not wanting to waste time of her escape agreed and fled out the room and off the island. Never knowing that her daughter was going to stay and plead for a normal life on the mainland. Never knowing that Ginny will get it. Never knowing that Ginny will be the one to help bring down the villains again. Never knowing that her own blood will be instrumental in trapping her forever.


	7. The Ladies In Waiting - Lady Tremain

Anthony Tremaine

There was a young girl who was the much-loved child of a widowed aristocrat. He decided to remarry, believing his beloved daughter needed a mother's care. Ultimately, her father marries a proud and confident Lady with two daughters just the young girl's age from a previous marriage. The plain and socially awkward stepsisters are bitterly envious of the girl's beauty. After the girl's father dies, the Lady reveals herself to be a cold and cruel tyrant who shares her daughters' jealousy of the girl's charm and beauty. She and her daughters take over the estate and begin to abuse and mistreat her, ultimately forcing her to become a scullery maid in her own home, while the squander off the fortune until there was nearly nothing. Despite this, she remains a kind and gentle woman, befriending the animals in the barn and the mice and birds who live around the chateau. For with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness will soon come true.

One Morning, the girl and the mice found a new mouse in the house who was caught in a mouse trap. She gives him some new clothes and informs the other mouse to warn him about the Lady's Cat. The two mice spy on him as the maid starts her chores. When she is giving breakfast to the animals, the cat chases the new mouse and he hides under the elder sister's teacup. When the maid delivers breakfast to her stepfamily. When the girl opens her teacup and finds the mouse, she screams to her mother about it. To which the Lady punishes the maid with extra chores.

At the royal palace, the King and the Grand Duke organize a ball in an effort to find a suitable wife for the Prince. Every eligible maiden in the kingdom is requested to attend. The maid asks her stepmother if she can attend, since she is still part of the family. The Lady agrees, provided if she can finish her chores and finds a nice dress to wear. With the maid too distracted with extra chores, her animal friends, led by the two male mice, fix up a gown that belonged to the maid's late mother. They go downstairs and scoop up the younger sister's old beads and the older sister's old sash after they throw them on the floor, escaping with them before the cat catches them. The animals finish the maid's dress just as the carriage arrives. When she comes down wearing her new dress, the Lady compliments the gown, pointing out the beads and sash. Angered by the apparent theft of their discarded items, the stepsisters rip the gown into rags. Heartbroken, the young woman runs outside to the garden.

At the point of giving up her dreams, her Godmother appears and bestows upon her a new ball gown with a pair of glass slippers. She also transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, the family horse into a coachman and her old dog into a footman. The girl then departs for the ball after her godmother warns her that the spell will break at the stroke of midnight. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl until he sees the maid. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds. Her stepfamily thinks there's something familiar about her, but are unable to make the connection before the Duke closes the curtain to give the couple some privacy.

As the clock starts to chime midnight, the maid flees to her coach and away from the castle, dropping one of her glass slippers by accident. The Duke sends the guards to stop them, but she and the animals hide from them just in time. After her gown turns back into rags, the mice point out that the other slipper is still on her foot. Back at the castle, the Duke tells the King of the disaster. He also reveals, however, that the Prince will not marry anyone except the owner of the slipper, and set out to find her.

The next morning, the King proclaims that the Grand Duke will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl whose foot fits the glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince. When news reaches the maid's household, her stepmother and stepsisters prepare for the Duke's arrival. Overhearing this, she dreamily hums the song played at the ball. Realizing that their maid was the girl who danced with the Prince, the Lady locks her stepdaughter in the attic.

When the Duke arrives, the mice steal the key to the maid's room but before they can deliver it, they are ambushed by the cat. With the help of the other mice, birds and the dog, they chase him out the window and the maid is freed. As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters unsuccessfully try on the slipper, the maid appears and requests to try it on. Knowing the slipper will fit, the Lady trips the footman, causing him to drop and shatter the slipper. The young woman not bothered, then produces the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity, the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot and it fits perfectly. Both the maiden and the Prince celebrate their wedding and lived happily ever after.

It has been a year since the maiden married the Prince. Both of them head to the forest to attend their wedding anniversary that the mice and her Godmother have prepared. Meanwhile, her two stepsister's, who are currently taking over the maiden's jobs at the household, are not having a good time. The eldest manages to follow the couple to where the anniversary is being held. Figuring out that it was magic that gave her sister her "happily ever after", she swipes the wand from the Godmother without her knowing, and returns home quickly and shows it to her mother and sister, both thinking it's just a stick and she has lost her mind.

However, when the godmother shows up and attempts to get the wand back from the girl, she accidentally turns her into a statue. Impressed, the mother takes the wand and reverses time to undo her step-daughter's happily ever after by going back to the events at the end of the last year to make her life unhappy. She makes what was originally a tiny shoe fit her eldest's big foot with the maid being locked in her tower, only to be freed to see her stepsisters leaving. While speaking with her stepdaughter about the replacement glass slipper she pulls out, the Lady snatches it with her staff and shatters it. Furious, the Lady confronts her and does not allow her to approach the Prince or the palace, but allows her to clean up this mess. When she leaves, this leads the mice to try cheering her up, Jaq saying that the Prince knows he danced with her last night and gives her the idea to go after the prince and convince him that they danced together.

The step family have arrived at the castle, where the prince is speaking while sword fighting with his father. They go into discussion about how the king was immediately smitten by his Queen, the Prince's mother, who had passed on years before. With the eldest sister arriving, the prince is, at first, glad as he thinks it's the girl he danced with, but slightly disappointed when seeing her. He tells her that she and her family will get an escort home, but the Lady uses the wand to make him forget who he really danced with and to have him marry her eldest daughter that night. The Prince falls under the spell and, believing he danced with the eldest, gives her the ring to marry them. She goes hyper and agrees to the marriage.

Meanwhile, the mice witnessed this event from a lamp high above the scene since they got inside with the woman, who was claiming to be the royal mouse catcher to stay inside. The mice play along and, when viewing this scene, they rush off to tell her. Later on, the woman is seen confronting the Prince and both are confused, the prince thinking he danced with the stepsister yet the woman knows the truth. She is cut short from saying what really happened and forced to go find the mice that have come into the castle. She is placed in the cellar where the mice tell her what the Lady had done to the prince, she is now set on getting the wand back.

The eldest and the Prince have a moment where they dance and she repeatedly steps on his foot by accident. When the Waltz is over, the King summons her into another room while the Duke takes the Prince out and tells her about his wife. He gave her the Queen's most treasured possession, which is a seashell. Both the King and Queen were walking one day on a beach, unknowing of one another, and reached for said seashell at the same time. Their hands met and they fell in love. He allows her to keep the shell, who is smitten with it instantly. The Prince tells the Duke that he felt nothing when his hand connected with the girl's and is once again confused. The Mice get into the room where the step family is staying and the cat's tail manages to get caught on fire, prompting someone to shout "Someone put out the cat!" The eldest throws a pillow against him and whams him right into the wall, the stepmother demanding that someone call for the housekeeper. The maid gets into the room in disguise with her bandanna covering her eyes and hair.

Not fooled however, the Lady pulls the bandanna off to reveal the maid. Just as the mice get the wand and the three make a run for it down the halls while being chased by guards. With the mice using the magic from the wand, they transform the cat into a jack in the box first, then a mini-sized version, then back to normal when he's in the mouse hole. The maid makes it to a staircase where the Prince appears, and she tries trying to break the spell on him so he would remember who he really danced with. This is cut off when the guards get to her and the Lady takes back the wand. The maid though, manages to grace her hand over the Prince's, which has him shocked and now baffled. The Lady orders for the maid to be on the next ship on exile from the kingdom.

Late afternoon, the Prince is seen talking to his father but motions into a small fitting room perhaps. He speaks with the mice who explain that he danced with the maid and that he was under a spell. This causes him to hurry out the room and to the stairs where he confronts his father, who forbids him from stepping down the stairs. The Prince agrees with a crocked smile, only to jump out the window and climb down the vines then gets on his horse and demands one of the guards to tell him where the maid is. He rushes off to her rescue so she isn't sent away for good, the King allowing this to happen when he sees it. The Prince and his trusty steed race after the boat, where they end up running through a lighthouse and the horse gets scared of heights. The Prince is seen flying onto the boat and using a small blade against the sail to soften his fall. He sees the woman and places his hand against hers and knows it was her who he danced with.

They return to the castle and the King orders for the Lady and her daughter to be brought into custody. They vanish and the Prince says that it is the maid who he wants to marry. When she is in front of a mirror and getting ready for the wedding, the Lady appears from a closet behind her with her eldest in her appearance. She then makes the maid vanish into a pumpkin carriage, this one being an evil version along with a human version of the cat as the driver. The intent is to have her killed. With the help of the mice, the three conquer over the pumpkin carriage and the cat, then ride back on the horse that was used and make it back to the wedding just in time to see the eldest sister saying "I don't", having realized that she doesn't truly love the prince. This infuriates her mother. The king orders his guards to seize her. In a fit of lust, with no fear, the Lady immediately uses the wand and turns them all into various animals as they all lunge for her, so they can't get to her, while the youngest sister tells her to turn her sister into a toad. Furious and angry, the maid confronts the woman and forbids her to use magic on both her and her stepsister. When she attempts to turn both into toads, the Prince won't stand for this and uses his sword to reflect the spell against the two, causing both the mother and daughter to disappear and then reappear in the cellar as toads.

The sister picks up the wand and returns to normal then gives the wand to the maid and attempts to give the seashell back to the king, who lets her keep it by saying "Everybody deserves true love." Both stepsister's bring back the godmother from her stone state, who offers to undo the Lady's change of events but the offer goes unheard of, as the maid and the Prince get married on that day. The youngest sister and Lady are restored to their human forms, but must now work for the maid, wearing the very same clothes they forced her to wear much to their horror.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King imprisoned the Lady and her daughter, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the duo lived on the island. On the island their hatred for the maid grew. The day the Magical barrier broke, the Lady and her daughter fled the island with her greedy granddaughters to plot the downfall of the maid.

Grandmother always cared about our pedigree, of how much Noble blood we have. I laugh when she doesn't realize how useless it was in the end. I am the third living generation of the Tremaine bloodline, Anthony Tremaine. I never knew my father and, according to my Grandmother he was a rich noble who died before my birth.

Son to Anastasia, Grandson to Lady Tremaine, future lord of the Tremaine line. Of course I could care less what happens to my grandmother. Mother told me the truth of my father, not that grandmother knows. He was a baker that my mother me in her home town. She says I look like him more than her. With my red hair a bit lighter than his and my chocolate brown eyes. Of course, I'm also in better shape than him, she says, being athletically fit and 5 foot 8.

We live in the nicer side of the isle, in a manor that's down the street from Maleficent and her Evil Flunkies. Just my family; Mother, Grandmother, Aunt Drizella, my two cousins, and myself. Mother was kind enough to get me a cat, Lilith the adorable charcoal grey kitten acts just like me it's perfect.

The island, Ha this isn't and island. An island is a place people can visit for a while, not a hellhole where you force people to live. Then again, the heroes just wanted their enemies out of sight, out of mind. I resent the villains here, they belong here. We the descendants however, don't. That is the worst way to deal with your problems. They'll come back to bite you in the ass.

I want to leave this place. Leave the villains here, they deserve it. Just let me open up a nice little business with my father on the main land, selling pastries to people. Getting connections. Meeting new people. If only the King would think of the descendants more than the villains themselves. I doubt that though.

I guess I'm just jealous of Hadrian. He has a mother that he can meet out there. I'll never meet mine because of my grandmother. I hate her.

Just as Anthony was thinking of his hatred for his grandmother, the dome overhead shattered. His whole family wasted no time in looking for him or his mother. Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and her two granddaughters took a run for the edge of the isle. In an unladylike action all four swam to the shore, before running in the direction of the old Tremaine Manor.

On the Island, Anthony didn't even realize the dome shattered and just went about his day as usual. He paid no mind to anyone else, till dinner time when only his mother was eating with him that he discovered the events for himself.

After questioning why his mother stayed, he found that she wouldn't ruin her step-sister's life any longer and wouldn't leave him to fend for his own like her mother did that day.

Both of them proceeded to go about their day, never knowing that freedom would await them for the choices they made that day.


	8. Oh Captain, My Captain - Captain Hook

Harriet Hook

In a small neighborhood, two parents are finishing preparations to attend a party and are disrupted by the antics of their boys, acting out a story about a boy and pirates that were told to them by their older sister. Their father angrily declares that she has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and its time for her to grow up much to everyone's shock. When the father began to storm out the room he trips over their dog causing them both to fall but the rest of the family only comforts the dog. The father is shocked and ends up putting the dog outside. He feels sympathy for the dog but claims the children are not puppies and the dog is just a dog. When the parents leave for the party, the mother asks if the children will be okay without the dog, because the girl mentioned about capturing the boy's shadow the previous night at the window. The father though calls the whole thing garbage, and tells his wife that she's as bad as the children are, and that it's no wonder that their daughter is getting crazy ideas. That night they are visited in the nursery by the Boy himself. The daughter is awakened when he is trying to get his shadow on. She offers to sew it on for him as he is trying to reattach it with a bar of soap. Through conversation, she learns that the boy likes to hear her stories. However, when he learns that she is to "grow up" the next day, he offers to take her to his island where she would never grow up. There, she could be the mother to the boys who live there. When she tries to kiss him out of gratitude, his fairy, who is jealous, pulls her hair. By this time, both of the little boys are awake, and are allowed to go with them. The Boy sprinkles the three with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. After everyone is in the air, he then takes them with him to the island.

A ship of pirates is anchored off the island, commanded by the Captain with his sidekick. The Captain boldly plots to take revenge upon the boy for cutting off his hand. Captain laments the boy's role in causing the crocodile to follow him, due to him cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile. The crocodile found it so delicious he follows him everywhere for another taste. The croc suddenly shows up next to the ship, and the Captain hears the clock ticking and his eyebrows and pointing mustache begin twitching in rhythm to the ticking. The crocodile's eyes begin popping up as well, sending him into a panic. The crocodile then emerges from the water onto a rock rubbing his belly and licking his lips, accompanied by a wide smile towards the captain. He then screams for his sidekick to save him, and the man shoos off the crocodile. The crocodile then frowns and wiggles his tail to the ticking clock while sulking away. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of the boy and the siblings. The children easily evade them, and despite a trick by the jealous fairy to have the girl killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys: six lads in animal-costume pajamas, who look to the boy as their leader. The two set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter.

Meanwhile, the boy takes the girl to see the mermaids, where they see that the Captain has captured the Indian Princess, to coerce her into revealing his hideout. The duo free her, and he is honored by the tribe. The Captain then plots to take advantage of the Fairy's jealousy of the girl, tricking her into revealing the location of their lair. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the siblings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill the boy. When the fairy learns of the plot she snatch the bomb from the boy just as it explodes.

He then rescues the fairy from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. The Boy engages the captain in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. The pirate and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. The boy gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of the fairy's pixie dust, flies the siblings home.

When the parents return home from the party they find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window, while the boys are asleep in their beds. She wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. The father, who has softened his position about her staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself.

Years later, the boy's former playmate the girl has grown up and married, and has two children of her own, a 12-year-old daughter, and a 4-year-old son. Her husband is sent to fight in the the war, leaving her to raise the children by herself. She tries to keep their spirits up with stories of the boy, but her daughter has become cynical under the pressures of the war, belittling the stories her mother tells and ridiculing her brother's faith in them.

The Captain, still seeking revenge against the boy, sails through the skies on his pixie-dust-enchanted pirate ship, finds the girl sleeping by the window, and mistake her for her mother and abducts her to use as bait for the boy. However, his ship triggers an alarm and is mistaken for a bomber and he has to escape for his life as they attack the ship. Back on the island, he drops the girl into the waiting tentacles of "the beast", a giant octopus, expecting the boy to also be devoured by it as he dives after her to save her. However, the boy rescues her and the Captain is eaten instead. Though he manages to escape, the octopus enjoys his taste, much like the crocodile he had finally managed to lose long before, and begins hunting him down.

The boy, upon finding she is his old friend's daughter, assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his home to be mother to the Lost Boys, but she refuses, more interested in getting back home. They try to make her have fun and to teach her to fly, but she fails because she doesn't believe. She blurts out that she doesn't even believe in fairies, which leaves the Fairy slowly dying.

Her leaves them, and is approached by the Captain, who tricks her with a deal. He promises to take her home and lies that he won't harm the boys, and she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives her a whistle to signal him when she locates it. She returns to the Lost Boys to play a game of "treasure hunt", and they try to win her into becoming one of them, so she'll believe in fairies and restore the Fairy's health. When she finds the treasure and they make her the very first Lost Girl, she throws the whistle away, but one of the boys finds it and blows it. The Captain and crew arrive, and capture the boys, but let her go as thanks for "helping" them. The boy hears this and says that now because she still doesn't believe in fairies, the Fairy's light would go out.

Back at the Lost Boys' home, she gets to the Fairy too late, but with her new-found belief, she revives her. They hurry to the ship, where they find the boy on the plank. She saves him, and with the help of "faith, trust, and pixie dust" learns to fly. The Captain grabs her, but the boy saves her again, also sinking the ship. The Captain and the pirates exit via a rowboat, pursued by the giant octopus who, due to a major sight problem, believes them to be different kinds of fish.

Now that she can fly, the girl is able to return home to her family with the boy and fairy escorting her. The old friends are briefly reunited, and he is displeased that she's grown up, but she assures him that she hasn't really changed; the fairy, having gotten over her jealousy of her, covers her in pixie dust, allowing her to fly one last time; Her point proven to him, he slightly sad at losing a friend, flies off, with the little family watching.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King brought the captain back to the mainland and imprisoned him, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the captain lived on the island, and while on the island he was lucky to find the greatest treasure in his life, his daughter.

Being the Daughter of the notorious pirate of Neverland, I am the best at piracy. Harriet Hook will be the name anyone who sails the seven seas will fear. I am also the most beautiful Pirate Queen to ever sail the briny blue sea of Auradon! My luscious black hair, eyes the same color of the sea, and athletic tan physique, no one compares to me.

I am the Hall Monitor of Dragon Hall, and the best of the Thieving & Piracy Class. Of course what else would you expect of the best pirate of this generation of evil? We lived on the docks of the island in the ship supply shop that isn't used much by anyone except Hook and his crew members. It's the perfect place for me and my best friend and first mate, Tick the crocodile.

I can't wait to escape this hell hole. To get back at those blasted fairies and those blasted kids. And to pillage and plunder the treasures of Auradon. Oh the gold that I can get from those rotten royals.

I can't stand these pathetic henchmen across the island. Nor the weak villains here. Gaston that bumbling idiot, who can't do anything useful. Mad Mim who can't do anything besides ramble on about nothing in her straitjacket. Rattcliff who is nothing but a greedy bastard whose nothing without his connections. Lady Tremaine is just as greedy as Rattcliff, but even more useless. They can't do anything to help getting revenge on the heroes, that's for sure.

While Harriet was sitting on the dock, wishing for escape, the dome shattered above her.

Quickly as it shattered she ran to her father, grabbing the tiny vial of pixie dust that she was able to collect, and ran for the docks.

She was able to fly her and her father two thirds of the way to shore before they ran out of dust. The fell right into the sea and swam the rest of the way to shore. Once on shore Hook and Harriet started the search for the Jolly Roger.

After a few days the discovered her of the shore near Skull Rock. Once on board the ship, the duo steered back to the Isle for their crew and set sail on the Auradon Sea to plot their revenge on the heroes, starting with Peter Pan and those blasted kids.


	9. The Great Hunter of France - Gaston

Gaston Jr.

It all began when an enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a selfish young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter from the extreme cold, as a test of his heart and emotion. When he turns her away, repulsed by her old and ugly appearance and sneering at the simple but lovely gift, she turns into an Enchantress and punishes him by transforming him into an ugly beast and turns his servants into furniture and other household items. She gives him a magic mirror that will enable him to view faraway events, and also gives him the rose, which will bloom until his 21st birthday. He must love and be loved in return before all the rose's petals have fallen off, or he will remain a beast forever.

10 Years later, a beautiful but unusual young woman lives in a nearby village with her father, who is an inventor. The young woman loves reading and yearns for a life beyond the village. She is also the object of frequent unwanted attention and lust from the arrogant local hunter, who wants to marry her and make her his wife who will bear him handsome sons, cook the food and scrub the floors. The father's latest invention is a wood-chopping machine, which he plans to use to make money for the two of them. When he rides off to display the machine at the fair, he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon the Beast's castle, where he meets the transformed servants. After getting used to seeing talking objects, the servants warm him by the fire. But after discovering an intruder in his castle, the Beast imprisons Maurice in the dungeons. However, a few nights later the young woman is led back to the castle by their family horse, and offers to take her father's place. Which the Beast agrees to and sends him home, where the father tells the other villagers what happened. However they think he has lost his mind in his old age. So without help, he goes to rescue her alone but gets lost on his way.

Meanwhile, the woman refuses the Beast's "invitation" to dinner, and the Beast orders his servants not to let her eat, but they serves her dinner anyway when she comes down looking for food and gives her a tour of the castle. However, she wanders off on her own and finds the West Wing, which the Beast had forbidden her to go into. She goes in anyway, discovering many broken items, including a shredded portrait of a young prince and the enchanted rose. Before she can touch it, the Beast sees her and angrily screams at her to get out.

Frightened, she tries to escape, but her and her horse are attacked by wolves. Suddenly, the Beast miraculously arrives to her rescue and fends off the wolves. Showing that he may have some feelings towards her. After she nurses his wounds, he gives her the castle library as a gift, and they become friends. Later, they have an elegant dinner and a romantic ballroom dance. When he lets her use the Enchanted Mirror, she sees her father dying in the woods, and with only hours left before the rose wilts, the Beast allows her to leave, giving her the mirror to remember him by. This horrifies the servants, who fear they will never be humans again.

She luckily finds her father and takes him home, but the hunter arrives with a lynch mob. Unless she agrees to marry him, the manager of the local madhouse will lock her father up. Refusing to marry him still, she proves her father is sane by showing them the beast with the magic mirror, but the Hunter arouses the mob's anger against the Beast and leads them to the castle to kill him. Locking the father and daughter in a basement, but the young tea cup, who hid himself in the woman's luggage, chops the basement door apart with the father's machine.

While the servants and the mob battle for control of the castle, the Hunter wanders off on his own and, finding the Beast, attacks him. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but regains his will when he sees the young woman arriving at the castle. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares the Hunter's life and climbs up to a balcony where the woman is waiting. Unbeknownst to them, the Hunter has secretly followed the Beast and stabs him from behind, but loses his footing and falls off the balcony to his death.

As the Beast lies on the ground, apparently dead from his injuries, the woman sadly whispers that she loves him, just as the final petal from the rose falls off, breaking the spell. She watches in amazement as The Beast is revived and turned back into a human. She studies him carefully, recognizing him as the man from the portrait in the West Wing, and seeing that he still has the same eyes, she happily says "It is you!" The two kiss, turning the servants human and transforming the castle back into its original elegance. They spend the night dancing in the ballroom as her father and the servants happily watch them, glad to be human again.

When the Kingdom of Auradon what united, the new King brought the hunter back to life and imprisoned him, and all the villains of the kingdoms on the Isle of the Lost. For 20 years the man lived on the island, and while on the island he was rewarded two sons that he named after himself, which each took after him in strength and brains.

I am the son of the greatest hunter in all of the kingdoms Gaston, I am the oldest twin Gaston Jr. and my younger brother is Gaston the Third. I am the smarter and stronger of the two of us. I am also the more handsome of the two as well. What with my luscious black hair, my bulging muscles, and my beautifully sparkling blue eyes, I would say I am the best looking man on the Isle. Any would be lucky to have me as a husband.

My father is the Evil Fitness teacher at Dragon Hall, where he teaches up how to stay physically at our peak, so that we can defeat our enemies in a fight. Though there aren't many people in the class, like only 4 other people except me and my brother. I don't care more time for me to get ripped.

When stayed in a hunting lodge by the forest on the island, where my father put all of his old hunting trophies. My father is the best hunter in the world and on my 11th birthday he got both me and my twin a wolf cub, Gaston. He is the best hunting animal ever.

When we get free of this island my father promised us the hunt of a lifetime. He promised us that we'd get to hunt the beast that killed him the first time. Then he promised to take us hunting in the jungles of the kingdom for our own personal hunting trophies, and I can't wait to start my own collection. Hopefully, my first pelt will be a lion.

While Gaston Jr. was in the gym working out and thinking of his hunts, a bolt of magic struck the dome that surrounded the Isle of the Lost and kept it magic free. That one Bolt shattered the protective dome allowing all previous magical items to start working and all beings to regain their powers.

Many Villains took that as their chance to flee and escape to plot revenge on the heroes that imprisoned them. Gaston was no exception. He gathered his son and their belongings and hightailed it off the island and onto the mainland in no time.

Gaston may not have been the brightest Villain out of the 20, but he sure was the strongest. With his two sons, the trio made their way to a secluded area of the forest to decide on what to do next.

The smartest thing for them to do would have been to find the other escaped Villains, but no one would ever say Gaston was smart. So what the old hunter did was started to make his way back to his old home in the middle of Beast's Kingdom.

So with his sons at his side he trudged through mud, muck, and slime all the way to the belly of the beast. On the whole way there he taught his sons the art of trapping and skinning the wildlife that trespassed in their way. Perhaps not the smartest thing to do when running away from the King of the land.

Gaston never thought for a second that the animals would run to the royals in the land and tell them of the hunter. So he did not know that soon he would end up back on the Isle with his two sons, never to be able to escape again.


End file.
